youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Young Justice Wiki!
Hello, Young Justice Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. I was a fan of Young Justice ever since it aired. I loved Teen Titans as a kid, and therefore felt like a similar-but-different show meant for a slightly older age group would be perfect for me when it first aired in 2010. Overall, the show seemed like a natural progression for animated superhero shows. We get a look at how superheroes like the Teen Titans would interact with the Justice League, along with a look at their lives outside of being superheroes, even if it's not too in-depth. I would've particularly like to see more individual interactions between Batman and Nightwing and/or Robin or between Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson and/or Tim Drake, because there was something innately heartwarming about that scene in one episode in which Bruce gets Dick to play basketball with him as an alternative to excessive training. It also was willing to skew to a slightly older audience than most shows before. In the early 2010s, Cartoon Network wanted to do this with most of their shows. With their comedies, it was with Adventure Time, Regular Show, and MAD, which all used more black comedy than would be expected from shows on kids' networks, and with their action shows, such as Generator Rex, Sym-Bionic Titan, and this one, they were rated TV-PG-V and actually earned them through use of things such as more realistic gunfire and not just laser guns, mild blood at times, and maturely dealing with the mental strain being put on The Team because The League is essentially making them child soldiers, and I think that this may have been the first kids' animated action show to really deeply show that the "good guys" aren't always entirely "good", which paved the way for Team Avatar 2.0 in The Legend of Korra, the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe, the Mystery Shack Gang in Gravity Falls, and various others to have more morally gray character backgrounds and left to question when the ends justify the means of what you do and when they don't. Even in the comics, it's debated as to whether or not Batman can really be considered a superhero. Not the "super" part, because most of us consider him one anyway in spite of his lack of powers simply because he's, you know, Batman, but the "hero" part, because of what is widely believed to be his mental instability, his paranoia of everyone else in the Justice League, how a refusal to kill your enemies under any circumstance, even when it would probably be more merciful compared to other options, may make you a villain instead of a hero, and if Robin and other "sidekicks" (I know not to call them that, sorry) are nothing more than glorified child soldiers, so it's pretty impressive to see this touched upon in a show, even if it's not directly. And Brent Spiner as The Joker was downright awesome, being a creative mixture of Mark Hamill's Joker in the DC Animated Universe and Heath Ledger's Joker in The Dark Knight, even breaking the fourth wall for good measure, as some of the best incarnations of Joker have done. Kid Flash was my favorite of the original team, and I didn't like Robin too much initially because of Jesse McCartney voicing him, but I now realize that there are worse former Disney Channel singers that could've voiced him. Unfortunately, due to going to a theraputic boarding school in 2011, I didn't see much of Season 2, and what I did see I had to see after the show's cancellation. People blamed various things on its premature cancellation. Some people thought that it was because more teenage girls were watching than teenage boys. Regardless of whether they were, that's just a risk you're going to run into when you have a show about teenagers and a few of them are in building romantic relationships. I don't think that such a thing needs to be seen as bad, because according to Nielsen ratings, any audience is a good audience (except an audience of pirates, because views of pirated copies don't contribute to anything other than the dark web). It's only bad when those teenage girls make the show all about shipping and watch the show for details to use in their fanfictions rather than for the show's story. Others blame it on kids somehow liking Teen Titans Go more. Cartoon Network tried to make a programming block for all DC Comics-related shows and shorts in the earlier 2010s, but when the block started to consist only of Teen Titans Go, it fell apart and sent the adult fans of Cartoon Network, Young Justice, and the original Teen Titans on the Internet into a mostly-reasonable rage. I lean more to the latter reason, but I don't think it was as simple as people make it. Maybe a new head of content came to Cartoon Network in 2013, and his/her kids somehow liked shows like Teen Titans Go more, and he/she generalized the entire audience based off of their most convienent reference point. I don't even believe that the kids on the bumps on Cartoon Network nowadays showing kids talking about how much they love Cartoon Network shows are even real fans that sent videos in, but rather kids of Turner Broadcasting employees reading cue cards. Regardless, it shows that mostly-serious animated superhero shows no longer have a place on Cartoon Network. If Cartoon Network had its way, they might try to make Warner Bros. Animation make something like Young Justice Go (shudders), but I think that they should find new, mostly digital outlets for shows meant for older audiences. A Justice League adult-oriented animated miniseries aired on Machinima last year with Bruce Timm and Paul Dini's involvement, but I think that the best place for new shows with a similar style to Young Justice would be a service like Netflix, Amazon Prime Instant Video, or Hulu. Maybe Young Justice will get a surprise Netflix continuation someday, or maybe a similar DC Comics-based show will be produced for the service. Until that day, we have fanfiction, rewatching on Netflix, and AMVs. Thank you for reading, and because I know I've brought up some major points of long-time contention for people on the Internet in this and similar fanbases, I've disabled comments on this blog post in order to prevent flame wars. If you want to talk about anything I brought up in this post or anything related to Young Justice, please send me a direct message on the message wall of my userpage. And never forget that no one on The Team is a sidekick. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts